<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're mine &amp; i'm yours by fluffmelarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148121">you're mine &amp; i'm yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry'>fluffmelarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, i don't know what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're mine &amp; i'm yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis’ POV:<br/>
Today the boys and I are going to the studio to write some songs for our new album. I live with Harry, so we are driving together.<br/>
I am now looking in my closet for something to wear, but I can’t seem to find anything.<br/>
“Harry, can you help me find something to wear?!”<br/>
Harry has a good taste in fashion. He gives me a quick smile as he enters the door to my room and I feel my cheeks burn subtle, but not to go unnoticed.<br/>
Wait. That can’t be. I’m into girls, not boys. And especially not into Harry. Don’t you dare blush now, Louis.<br/>
Harry picks out a green Adidas hoodie and some black skinny jeans. He really knows my style so well and he’s not trying to make me change it. He goes to my door and leans against the doorframe and gives me a shy smile.<br/>
“Would you help me find something to wear now?” He asks with a smirk on his face.<br/>
I wonder why he would ask me to help. I am the most unfashionable guy in the band. Scratch that. I’m the most unfashionable guy in the universe. I place my clothes that Harry just picked out for me on my bed and follow him to his walk-in-closet in his own room. I look around and I point at a purple hoodie and some skinny ripped jeans. He looks at me with a weird face and I just shrug my shoulders.<br/>
“You told me I could pick” I defend myself.<br/>
I smile widely at his face and Harry just lets out a cute small giggle.<br/>
No, not cute. Not cute, just a giggle, Louis. Just a goddamn giggle.<br/>
“Damn it.” I say realizing I said that out loud.<br/>
Harry looks at me confused.<br/>
“I didn’t mean to say that out loud. Sorry”<br/>
I quickly turn around to leave, but I feel a tight grip on my upper arm. Harry turns me around and looks deeply into my eyes with his gorgeous green ones.<br/>
Louis! Stop yourself. Not gorgeous for fucks sake.<br/>
“What’s wrong Lou? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Harry says offering me a soft smile.<br/>
“I know, Harold. But nothing’s wrong I’m fine”<br/>
“Just remember to talk to me if anything is wrong, okay?” He says studying my face.<br/>
I feel my face start to heat up again, so I look away staring at the floor only to look back at Harry’s intense glance. Harry looks at me for a second then turns away pulling down his sweatpants. I can’t help but look at him. He’s got a good ass if I’m being honest.<br/>
Louis, you need to stop thinking of him like that. You have a girlfriend. Eleanor, remember? Pull your shit together.<br/>
“Fuck” I whisper as I turn around to go change in my own room.</p>
<p>Harry’s POV:<br/>
I hear Louis whisper something, but I can’t quite hear what. He’s been acting weird all morning. I look at him over my shoulder just to get a last glance of him before he leaves my room. I can’t get enough of him.  He’s just so... I don’t even know. I would love for him to be my boyfriend someday. But no one in the band knows that I am bisexual. And Louis is definitely not into guys. He has a fucking girlfriend. God, I hate her. She is no good for Louis. She uses him just for fame and publicity. I just want to be with Louis, and he doesn’t even know.<br/>
I get torn out of my thoughts by Louis clearing his throat behind me. I quickly turn around facing him. He looks down my body, and I realize that I didn’t put on my shirt as I were lost in thought.</p>
<p>Louis’ POV:<br/>
I finish getting dressed and walk into Harry’s room to ask him if he’s ready to leave, but when I walk into his closet he is just standing there, without a shirt on, looking into the wall. Clearly lost in thought. I stand in the doorway looking at him for a second but clear my throat to get his attention letting him know that I’m in the room. He turns around and I can see his face turning red. He looks to the ground grabbing his purple hoodie throwing it over his beautiful, curly head.<br/>
“How long were you stood there?” He asks shyly.<br/>
“Just came in” I lie. He doesn’t need to know that I for sure just checked him out a few seconds ago<br/>
“Are you ready to leave soon? We have to be there in 30 mins. The drivers are here in 10.” I ask to change the subject.<br/>
“Umm. Y-yes. Can we get something to eat on the way? I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”<br/>
“Sure. McD?” I ask him with a smirk.<br/>
He lets out a quiet laugh and nod his head blushing a little bit.<br/>
10 minutes later….:<br/>
Harry and I walk out the house and lock it up properly. Our security guard leads us to the car. We jump in the back and close the door. Our drivers turn left into the McDonalds drive-in and order some food for us and the other boys. I think I’m kind of creepy, but I like watching Harry eat. He just looks so cute. Sticking out his tongue when he’s taking a bite.<br/>
Maybe one day I could kiss that mouth. That would be nice. Wait, no Louis you’re not into guys. Jesus.<br/>
My thoughts get interrupted by Harry wanking my head. My eyes flicker over his face as his dimples pop out and his emerald green eyes glow.<br/>
I swear those eyes could glow in the dark. I’d love to find out if they can someday. While having his body moving above mine.<br/>
I quickly shake my head to get the thoughts out of my head.<br/>
“Ouch Harry! What did you do that for?” I whine knowing exactly why he did it.<br/>
“Well, you were staring at me and I was talking to you, I could see you weren’t paying attention.”<br/>
He smiles quickly but replaces it with a smirk. Obviously proud of himself for some reason. I slap his right arm, my hand gliding down his forearm. We get eye contact, and I can see him blushing a little at my touch.<br/>
Weird, does he like me touching him? No, Louis, Harry is into girls. And girls only, and out of all people he would never be into someone like me. Not that I would want him to be with me.<br/>
I get thrown out of my thoughts again when Harry moves closer and swing an arm around my shoulders. He can always get away with touching people. It’s just so natural for him to be close to other people. He gives me a soft smile and turn to look out the window. I can feel my face heat up and my armpits are starting to sweat a little. The intimacy is so… I like being close to Harry, but it never means anything. He holds everyone close. He also has a way of calming everyone down with one touch or simply just a look.</p>
<p>Harry’s POV:<br/>
I swing an arm around Louis’ shoulders just so I can be closer to him. I give him a soft smile before I turn to look out at the passing cars.<br/>
I want him so bad. Just tell him. But you know he has a girlfriend, he’s clearly into girls.<br/>
I shake the thoughts from my head and look back at the passing cars. Our driver tells us that we have arrived at the studios, so I take back my arm and I swear I see a frown on Louis’ face.<br/>
Maybe… Maybe he wants me?<br/>
I cup his face with both my hands and look him in the eyes. His cheeks are tinted red. I lean in a little to see how he reacts. I feel his breath hitch against my hand and goosebumps rise on his skin.<br/>
Maybe I should just try. Just kiss him, right there on his beautiful lips. But maybe he doesn’t want it.<br/>
I feel him squirm slightly in his seat.<br/>
God, I could kiss those red lips right now. It’s what I need. Gosh, Harry, you need to have some self-control.<br/>
I awkwardly throw my head back in laughter and Louis joins me quickly. We get out of the car, I grab the McDonald’s we had bought, and we walk inside the studio. We are greated by two boys smiling at us. One smiling even wider when he sees the bag with McDonald’s in it. I swear Niall is eating that food with his eyes through the bag. I hand him the bag and he tear it open like a hungry bear who hasn’t eaten in thirteen years.<br/>
Louis’ POV:<br/>
5 hours later….:<br/>
Harry and I just came home from the studio. We are sitting on the couch watching a romantic comedy that Harry chose. I think it’s called The Notebook. Our feet are touching in the middle of the couch making me a little uneasy. I am imagining how it feels to be close to him, like, really close to him. I debate with myself whether I should lay myself down between Harry’s legs just to get a little closer to him or not. His legs are spread so there are plenty of space for me if I wanted to. He catches my eye and my heart starts to race.<br/>
Should I do it now? You know what, Louis. I will do it anyway if you want it or not!<br/>
I make up my mind and I look into his eyes while slowly shifting my position, silently asking for permission to lay down with him. I can see his smile grow as I am moving closer. He gives me a small nod while reaching his arms out and spreading his legs even more as a sign for me to lay down. I quickly take his offer to lay down and softly wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. I feel my cheeks burn at his touch.</p>
<p>Harry’s POV:<br/>
I see Louis moving a little closer to me, so out of reflex I instantly give him a small nod, while reaching out my arms and spreading my legs for him to lay down. He does, and I wrap my arms around him hugging him tight. God, he smells so good.<br/>
That smell is what I want my bedsheets to smell like when I wake up every morning. And I want him to be there with me, waking up in my arms.<br/>
“Harry?”<br/>
I feel my body tense at his soft voice saying my name.<br/>
“Yeah, Lou. What’s up?”<br/>
“I need some advice uhm… girl advice”<br/>
I tense up again as he says the last part just above a whisper. We sit up, Louis moving back to where he was seated before looking down at his lap. He hesitates before he talks.<br/>
“I-I want to uhm. I want to break up with Eleanor”<br/>
I’m glad he is looking down because I don’t think I have ever had a bigger smile on my face than I have right now.<br/>
“O-okay uhm, what do you need my advice for then?” I ask genuinely curious.<br/>
“Uhh, I don’t know how I should do it. I was wondering if you could help me come up with something I should say or something” He says looking up with hopeful eyes. I quickly wipe away the smile before he sees it.<br/>
“Well. You could maybe invite her to Starbucks or something like that, order her something she likes and then just get, like, right to it, I guess. I’m not really that good with girls”<br/>
I pinch my bottom lip between my index and thumb and I catch his eyes looking at my lips.<br/>
Is he breaking up with her because he wants me? No definitely not Harry, stop yourself.</p>
<p>Louis’ POV:<br/>
Harry is pinching his bottom lip the way I just simply can’t stand. It seriously turns me on for some reason.<br/>
He turns me on. Oh fuck, did I just… what is going on with me these days? Seriously.<br/>
I feel myself leaning closer. I can’t control myself. Before I can pull back, Harry’s lips crash against mine meeting half way.<br/>
Oh god, oh god, oh god. Tommo control your fucking self. Don’t get too excited now.<br/>
We break away and I feel my face getting hotter than it has ever been. Harry’s green eyes look into my blue ones. It’s like he’s looking straight into my soul. I feel my breath hitch. I want more. I want more of him. Only him. I crash my lips back to Harry’s taking him by surprise. Shortly after I feel his lips moving gently with mine in a steady rhythm. I feel my member growing in my pants. This is not good. This is not good at all. Harry is pulling back slightly.<br/>
“Lou?”<br/>
“Mhm?”<br/>
“Do you l-like me?” He asks me and my body tense at his question<br/>
“I don’t- I don’t know, H” I say honestly.<br/>
He pulls away looking me in the eyes. It really feels like he is looking into my soul.<br/>
“Well… I like you, Lou. A lot. I have liked you for a while now” He confesses.<br/>
My heart skips a beat.<br/>
“I really do.” He reassures me.<br/>
I don’t even think before I crash my lips back onto his. He lets out a relieved sigh through his nose. I pull back to look him in the eyes.<br/>
“I think I like you too, Haz”</p>
<p>Harry’s POV:<br/>
Holy fuck, this is really happening right now. Did he just say he fucking likes me back?<br/>
I hear something that sounds like the front door, open and close. I wonder if Louis heard that too, he probably didn’t.<br/>
Nevermind. Don’t think about it. It was probably just wind from the open window in the kitchen.<br/>
I push away my thoughts and I slip my tongue in Louis’ mouth to deepen the kiss. We kiss for what feels like hours but was probably just three minutes. I hear someone clear their throat. We both pull away quickly with an embarrassed look in our faces. Niall is standing in the door with a big smile on his face. He lets out a loud squeal.<br/>
“Oh. My. God. Finally! I have always shipped you two. Larry Stylinson is motherfucking real. The realest.” He sighs in content as he takes a seat in the armchair next to the couch with a wide grin on his face.<br/>
“I hereby give myself the responsibility of this ship. You shall now call me by my rightful title as Captain Niall and I shall steer this ship.” He finishes off his ramble.<br/>
Louis is looking down smiling, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. I had completely forgotten that a few days ago we had agreed that the boys would come over for dinner today.</p>
<p>Niall’s POV:<br/>
I walk in through Harry and Louis’ door walking around their big house. I still get completely lost every time I’m here. After a couple of minutes searching, I get to their living room. I am greeted by the sight of the two boys I adore so much, making out roughly on the couch. I let out a loud squeal. I just can’t help it. I have been waiting for so long for them to make a move on each other, and now I walk in and they are just making out on the couch.<br/>
“Oh. My. God. Finally! I have always shipped you two. Larry Stylinson is motherfucking real. The realest.” I sigh in content as I takes a seat in the armchair next to the couch with a wide grin on my face.<br/>
“I hereby give myself the responsibility of this ship. You shall now call me by my rightful title as Captain Niall and I shall steer this ship.” I finish off proudly. Now I can die happy.<br/>
They both look so embarrassed. Faces all red and looking down.<br/>
“Okay, so Liam is on his way. If you guys don’t tell him this little” I point with my whole hand at them “episode… I will. ‘cause I seriously can’t keep something this good to myself. You both know that very well.”</p>
<p>Harry’s POV:<br/>
“Okay, so Liam is on his way. If you guys don’t tell him this little” He points with his whole hand at us “episode… I will. ‘cause I seriously can’t keep something this good to myself. You both know that very well.”<br/>
I look over at Louis, who is now looking at me frightened.<br/>
“Umm, Niall. We’re not like boyfriends or anything. Yet” the last part coming out as a whisper which Niall of course heard.<br/>
“Yet, Harry. Yet!” He points out.<br/>
I hear the front door open again. It must be Liam. I am proved right when I see Liam appear in the doorway smiling widely.<br/>
“Hello boys, good to see ya. You alright?” He greets us rather cockily.<br/>
“Hi Liam, good to see you too. What do you guys want to eat? We can cook, or we can order something” I ask the boys.<br/>
I look over at Niall who is giving me a death stare. I swallow the lump forming in my throat and looks over at Louis.<br/>
“Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec.?” I lean over to whisper in his ear. Louis gives me a rushed nod and stands up, straightening his pants. We both gives Niall and Liam a smile as we leave the room.<br/>
As we get into the kitchen, I wrap my arms around Louis’ waist and pull him close. I give him a gentle kiss on his temple. I grab him by the shoulders to make eye contact<br/>
“Louis William Tomlinson” I take in a sharp breath before continuing “will you be my boyfriend?” I ask with a tone full of hope.<br/>
Louis takes a deep breath and smiles at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners.<br/>
“Of course I will, Harry” he softly answered leaning in placing a kiss on my cheek, whispering in my ear “You’re mine, and I’m yours”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>